


That's the Spirit

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [402]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actually fluff, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, a little Hale family history, evil spirit referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/13/20: "cabin, axe, drown"A/N:Manitouis certain native peoples' word forspirit, good or evil. Some of these spirits were believed to haunt lakes and rivers in the area of northern California where it's conjectured Beacon Hills was located.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [402]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	That's the Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/13/20: "cabin, axe, drown"
> 
> A/N: _Manitou_ is certain native peoples' word for _spirit_ , good or evil. Some of these spirits were believed to haunt lakes and rivers in the area of northern California where it's conjectured Beacon Hills was located.

“My great grandparents built this cabin,” Derek said, regaling Stiles with Hale family history.

“They didn’t leave till Great Grandma felt called to Beacon Hills,” he continued. “Or maybe it was because of the _manitou_ in the lake.”

“ _What!”_ Stiles squawked. “We’re spending a weekend in a water demon’s territory?”

“It’s just legend, after a few mysterious drownings.”

“Few mysterious... How reassuring!”

Suddenly Stiles regretted they’d brought only an axe to chop firewood.

Later he was quite vehement that Derek hold him close under the covers all night long. 

This demand of course Derek didn’t mind obeying in the least.


End file.
